You Can Change
by Toko-Nozomi
Summary: Neji told Tenten that she isn’t that pretty. But what happens when she gets help from her friends? OH yeah Neji and Tenten might be really OOC. It is finally done!
1. Big News

You Can Change 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!!

A/N: I made up other charters and they are twins. I hope you like it!!

Big News 

"Neji, can we have a break?" asked Tenten. Neji said "Fine. I have to tell you something." Tenten grinned.

Tenten thinking:

Maybe he is going to tell me he likes me!! 

Neji told Tenten that she wasn't pretty and she wasn't too attractive to boys. Tenten tried to hold back her tears, but couldn't. Neji never saw Tenten cry before only when her parents died. Tenten yelled "DO YOU EVEN HAVE FEELINGS? YOU… YOU WHITE EYED JERK!!" Tenten ran away to her friends.

Sakura and the gang (Ino, Hinata, and Sakura) saw Tenten crying. She went to her house. The gang chased her. They banged the door just to get in. Tenten let them in and smiled. (So it seemed like nothing happened) Then, Hinata noticed that Tenten's eyes were red. They all asked Tenten what happened. Tenten told them what Neji told her. Everyone screamed what even Hinata. Hinata spoke first "I am soooo sorry Tenten-chan. I don't think Neji-nii-san meant that." After, Sakura spoke "Yeah Tenten. I think you are so pretty and talented." Ino said "Ditto." Then, Sakura had an idea she yelled, "Let's give you a makeover." Tenten told everyone "Oh no. Anyway I don't have enough money." Ino said "Well, don't you want Neji to like you?" Tenten said, "Well… I do have a friend that is filthy rich." Hinata said, "Let's go there." They all agreed. Tenten called her friend. When Tenten got off the phone she told Ino, Sakura, and Hinata that they were sleeping over tomorrow and giving Tenten a makeover. Tenten also said that her friend was coming to their school. Everyone was excited. Even Tenten.

A/N: Tenten's friend is going to have a twin and their names are Nami & Naiami Hoshi. The first one means Apple Star and the second one means Sky Star. Review!


	2. The Makeover and Spies

You Can Change 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

Chapter 2 The Makeover and the spies

Tenten and her friends went to Nami and Namami's house. When they got to their there they saw a huge mansion almost bigger than the hokage's mansion. They all saw two girls waiting at the door.

The girls had brown hair shoulder length and layered, hazel eyes, and they both had a kimono that was black and had Sakura flowers on the bottom. "Hi! I am Nami and this is my sister Namami" said Nami while pointing to Namami. Then Sakura introduced her self and her friends. Tenten hugged Nami and Namami and said, "Long time no see." Namami said, "Yeah, and why did ya come here?" Ino told the twins that a boy said she is not pretty and so we needed to her a makeover. The girls looked at each other. They said at the same time "Well, you came to da right place."

Meanwhile the boys were walking together and saw Nami and Namami's house. Kiba said "Who ever lives here is filthy rich." The boys all agreed. Then they saw the girls. They all agreed to spy on them. So the boys went on the roof and found a window that was opened.

The girls went in the house, Namami sensed something and told her sister. Nami said to Tenten "Why don't you show the living room to the girls we will be back.

The boys wondered where Nami and Namami went. Then, a puff of smoke came. Namami yelled, "You have one minute to tell why you're on our house!" Before the boys could talk the twins both punched them down and they went flying to the park.

The boys were at the park on the ground. A little girl came and said, "You guys are sissy." After, she kicked them. Naruto yelled, "I can't believe we got out butts kicked by girls. When, I'm hokage they don't know what they're going to get!"

Nami and Namami came back. Nami pulled Tenten and Ino, while Namami had to drag Sakura and Hinata to the mall. They first went to a clothes shop. Tenten couldn't believe her eyes cause the shop was pink. I mean hot pink!! Tenten asked Nami if that was the shop they usually shop at. Nami nodded. Sakura and Ino yelled that the shop was adorable. Hinata said the shop was kinda cute. Sakura found a light pink skirt, while Ino found a cute blue spaghetti top. Hinata looked for the bags and found a aquamarine hand bag. Nami and Namami showed Tenten the dressing room. When Tenten came out all a of girls jawed hit the floor except Hinata who was smiling. Tenten yelled "Do I look that bad?" Sakura said "No except your hair." They paid for the clothes. (What do you mean they? You mean Nami and Namami. Whatever.) After, they split up Hinata Tenten and Namami went to the Salon, while Ino Sakura and Nami went to the makeup store.

Namami ordered the hairdresser to do Tenten's hair. When Tenten was done she had layered hair with very little high lights of light brown.

Ino and Sakura bought Tenten a lot of make up and I mean a lot. Nami said to her "Man, dad's going to kill me for using too much money." They all met. Ino, Sakura, and Nami just stared at Tenten. Hinata said "Don't you like it. They all yelled at the same time "I LOVE IT!!" Tenten mumbled "Let's go eat I'm starving."

They went to the Ramen shop. (I forgot what the shop was called XP ) There was a new waiter that was flirting with Tenten. And all the guys there forgot about their food and just stared at Tenten. Tenten asked Hinata if she had something stuck in her teeth. Hinata said "No." Sakura told Tenten the guys were drooling over her. Then, the boy gang came. (By gang I mean Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba.) They all found the girls eating except Tenten she wasn't there. Neji came up to Hinata and said "Hello Hinata-sama, Haruno, Yamanka, Hoshi, Hoshi, Neji turned to Tenten and told her "May I ask who you are?" Tenten mumbled in her breath "Shoot!"

A/N: How do you like it? Review!!


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I am not going to write stories for 8 days cause I am going some where and I have school. Sry!! ) ) **

**MitsuHoshi0326**


	4. The Girl with the name Tian Tian

You Can Change 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I would love to.

A/N: Hey people! I was in Hawaii so I couldn't update my stories so I am sorry. Here is the new chapter of You Can Change. Hope you like it! 0

Chapter 3 The girl with the name Tian Tian

"I am sorry Neji-san but Ten- I mean Tian Tian needs to go back home." Exclaimed Sakura. Neji said, " So your name is Tian Tian. You kinda look like my teammate." (A/N: If you're thinking about Lee when I say teammate your dumb.)

"We have to go Neji-san." Yelled the Hoshi twins. "Whatever. I'll see you again Tian Tian?" Neji mumbled Tenten or Tian Tian nodded. "Bye Tian Tian!" yelled Naruto and Kiba. Then, the girls walked away, as did Neji.

The girls went to Sakura's house. "Oh my god! Neji so likes your new look." Squealed Ino and Sakura. "He likes my new look. He doesn't like me for who I am." Said Tenten sadly. "Don't worry Tenten. He'll soon find out and like you!" said Hinata, Nami, and Namami.

" Hey wanna have a sleepover at my house?" asked Sakura. "Sure." Said all the girls. Ino and Sakura looked at each other. "You know what that means. Right?" asked Ino and Sakura. "Let me think Truth or Dare?" said Tenten, Hinata, Nami, and Namami. "Yep!!" yelled Sakura and Ino.

"I'll go first! Hinata truth or dare?" asked Nami. "Ano truth no dare actually truth." Said Hinata getting confused to either pick truth or dare. "Okay. Do you dream about Naruto and you doing things? You know like making out or something like that?" asked Nami. "Umm… do I have to answer? Okay, I do sometimes." Said Hinata.

"Sakura truth or dare? Asked Hinata. "Dare!" yelled Sakura confidently. Hinata said, "I dare you to try to make out with Sasuke-san. " I can't do that. If I do it and he doesn't like it, he'll never like me." Exclaimed Sakura. "Sorry Sakura a dare is a dare." Said Tenten.

"Fine! Tenten truth or dare?" asked Sakura. "Dare." Said Tenten. "Okay Tenten. Tell Neji that Tian Tian is you in a week." Exclaimed Sakura. Ino said, "Why in a week forehead?" Sakura yelled, " Cause Neji needs to like her in 7 days."

Tenten said, " My turn! Namami truth or dare?" "Dare!" yelled Namami confidently. " Don't wear pink for a month." Said Tenten not even hesitating. "No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pink is my fav color I look horrible without pink." Yelled Namami. "As Tenten said a dare is a dare." Ino said.

"Ino truth or dare?" asked Namami sniffling. "Truth." Ino answered. "Do you like Shikamaru and is trying to beat Temari to get him?" "Duh! Everyone can see it!" yelled Ino. "Go easy on her Ino she's thinking what she will do without wearing pink. She's not using her brain." Said Nami.

"Truth or dare Nami?" asked Ino. "Truth." Said Nami. "Is your true favorite color pink?" asked Ino. "Of course it is. If it weren't Nami would tell me. Right Nami?" said Namami. "Umm… sorry sis. It isn't my favorite color. Sea green is." Said Nami. Namami said, "It is? Well I don't care. I still like pink."

With the boys

"That girl Tian Tian is really pretty." Said Naruto and Kiba. "Yeah she is." Said Neji agreeing. Sasuke looked at him with big eyes and said, "Did Hyuga just agree with the dobes and thought the Tian Tian girl was pretty?" Shikamaru said, "I think he did." "Whatever." Mumbled Neji.

A/N: I know it's short but I'm too lazy to write. I like reading and reviewing. Review please!! 0


	5. Sakura’s Dare and IM

You Can Change 

Summary: Neji told Tenten that she isn't that pretty. But what happens when she gets help from her friends?

A/N: I will try to keep my schedule on updating chapters. To know when I am making a new chapter go to my profile and scroll down. Hope you like the new chappie!

Chapter 4 Sakura's Dare and IM

---------------------------

Recap!

With the boys

"That girl Tian Tian is really pretty." Said Naruto and Kiba. "Yeah she is." Said Neji agreeing. Sasuke looked at him with big eyes and said, "Did Hyuga just agree with the dobes and thought the Tian Tian girl was pretty?" Shikamaru said, "I think he did." "Whatever." Mumbled Neji.

--------------------------------

Sakura's POV

What do I do if there's no one to hang out with.

**  
**_Why don't you do the dare?_

**Yeah I should do the dare. WHAT!!! Who are you and why do you think I will do the dare?**

_I am your inner self. I know your feelings cause your feelings are mine. Do it. I wanna make out with inner Sasuke too!_

**No way. **

_Fine. I'll just ask inner Sasuke if he likes me._

**Don't do that! Fine I'll do the dare.**

_Now go!_

I went to find Sasuke. Of course he will be somewhere to train. I found him at the training grounds. I said, "Hi, Sasuke-kun. Umm… well my friends dared me to make out with you. I know stupid dare, but I always do my dares. If you don't want to that's fine. I mean you don't have to if-" I got caught off by Sasuke's lips.

Then, we started making out. Naruto came yelling, "Yo Teme!!! I want to spar!" Then, he looked at us with wide eyes. Sasuke and I pulled ours lips off of eachothers. "Oi people listen Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were kissing in the forest! I'm not lying!" screamed Naruto.

_I am so going to kill you Naruto! But Sasuke's a good kisser._

**I am going to kill Naruto too and Sasuke is a GREAT not good but a great kisser.**

Then, I ran home without looking at Sasuke. I got on the computer and saw Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Nami, and Namami already talking. I join the party.

PrettyCherryBlossom logged in.

SweetAngel73: Hello Sakura-chan.

Mz.Popular: Yo Forehead!

weapons&pandagrl: Hi!!!

WaveStar96: Hi Sakura.

SkyStar96: Wat up?

PrettyCherryBlossom: Hi guys. What's up? I just made out with Sasuke!

SkyStar96: 00

Mz.Popular: u actually got the guts to do it!

PrettyCherryBlossom: Yeah Pig.

SweetAngel73: Looks like you finished your dare and now it is Tenten-Chan's turn.

weapons&pandagrl: No!!!! i don't want to!

WaveStar96: I heard the boys talking and Neji said that Tian Tian was really pretty.

weapons&pandagrl: That's my other side.

Sasukefangrls logged in.

Sasukefangrls: u are so dead Sakura. How can u make out with our sasuke-kun like that?

Sasukefangrls logged out.

PrettyCherryBlossom: Umm… what just happened?

SkyStar96: Weird. My sis and I have to go! TTLY!

WaveStar96: BYE!!!

weapons&pandagrl: GTG too. I have to tutor evil genins.

PrettyCherryBlossom: BYE!

Mz.Popular: BYE PEOPLEZ!

SweetAngel: Goodbye Tenten, Nami, Namami-chan.

SkyStar96 logged out.

WaveStar96: logged out.

weapons&pandagrl logged out.

PrettyCherryBlossom: Sasuke is so cute!!

Mz.Popular: Yeah he is.

SweetAngel: …

Mz.Popular: He's mine: P

PrettyCherryBlossom: NO way!

Mz.Popular: Yes way.

PrettyCherryBlossom: He'll never go to you. You're an ugly Ino-pig!

Mz.Popular: Excuse me Miss. Big Forehead!

SweetAngel logged off.

PrettyCherryBlossom: Hey Hinata just left!

Mz.Popular logged off.

PrettyCherryBlossom: Excuse me! YEAH everyone leaves me. SO RUDE!

PrettyCherryBlossom logged off.

A/ N: It's mostly Sakura and Sasuke in this chappie. Mostly Sakura. REVIEW!!!


	6. The Date

You Can Change 

Summary: Neji told Tenten that she isn't that pretty. But what happens when she gets help from her friends?

A/N: Hi! Help me!!! I have no ideas for this story. I am so focused on other stories.

Chapter 6 The date

---------------------------

Recap!

PrettyCherryBlossom: Sasuke is so cute!!

Mz.Popular: Yeah he is.

SweetAngel: …

Mz.Popular: He's mine: P

PrettyCherryBlossom: NO way!

Mz.Popular: Yes way.

PrettyCherryBlossom: He'll never go to you. You're an ugly Ino-pig!

Mz.Popular: Excuse me Miss. Big Forehead!

SweetAngel logged off.

PrettyCherryBlossom: Hey Hinata just left!

Mz.Popular logged off.

PrettyCherryBlossom: Excuse me! YEAH everyone leaves me. SO RUDE!

PrettyCherryBlossom logged off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Tenten's POV**

**Okay. So there is 5 more days until I tell Neji. But how am I supposed to tell him?**

_Okay I thought at first you're smart, but you don't know how to tell him? I can't believe my outer self is stupid. _

**Who are you? And you think you're so smart what's your plan?**

_I am your inner self. My plan is just walk up to him with the looks of Tian Tian not Tenten and tell him. DUH! _

**Whatever.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Normal POV**  
**

"Great the girls are coming over to style me again." Tenten mumbled to herself.

The doorbell rang. Tenten opened the door. "Okay torture me with all the clothing and make-up." Said Tenten

"What are you talking about? Wait are you Tenten or Tian Tian?" said Neji. "Ummm… I am Tian Tian." Said Tenten or Tian Tian. Neji said, "Then why are you in Tenten's house?" "I am her cousin." Said Tian Tian. "That's why you two look alike. Well, if you have time. You want to go somewhere?" said Neji. "Sure, but can we meet at the park at 11:00?" Said Tian Tian. Neji nodded.

Then, the girls came running screaming, "Tenten! We so have the new style for you today." They saw Neji. Neji looked at them weirdly and said, "She's not Tenten she is Tian Tian. Tenten's cousin." "Whoops. They look the same that we can't tell who is who." Sakura and Ino lied. Neji just walked out of the house.

When Neji walked out Nami said, "Does he know that it is you Tenten? And why did he come here? What were you talking about?" Tenten just said, "Just style me." Tenten had a pastel pink shirt, a baby blue skirt, and a sea green headband in her hair. It was 10:40. Neji was waiting outside deciding if he should knock now or later. The girls went through the back door so Neji won't notice them. The girls wished Tenten good luck.

Exactly at 11:00 Neji pressed the doorbell. Tenten answered it. Tenten said hi. Neji just stared at her. Tenten waved her hand at Neji and said, "Hello? Neji? Are you there?" Neji snapped out of it and mumbled "You look great." Tenten exclaimed, "So… where are we going first?" Neji said, "We will go eat. Then, shop anywhere you want. And finally we can go to the park." Tenten or Tian Tian grabbed Neji's hand and asked, "Where are we going to eat?" Neji said, "Dango shop." They walked to the Dango shop.

Neji and Tenten got to the Dango shop. And got seated by a waiter with light blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. The waiter there asked them what to eat. Neji said, "Sesame Dango." The waiter didn't hear anything because he was looking at Tenten. Neji glared at him and said louder, "Sesame Dango." Neji turned to Tenten and said, "You?" Tenten exclaimed, "Can I please have Sesame Dango also?" The waiter said, " Sure." The waiter winked at Tenten before getting their food.

They didn't talk until the food came. When they were done eating, Neji paid the bill and gave $15.00 tip. Neji asked, "You wanna shop somewhere?" Tenten nodded. She pointed to the ice-cream store. Neji and Tenten walked to the ice cream store.

Tenten ordered a chocolate, vanilla, and Carmel ice cream. Neji ordered plain vanilla. Tenten smiled while eating her ice cream. Neji smiled because Tenten smiled. Tenten or Tian Tian's eyes went to a cute Panda doll. Neji said, "Wait here." Tenten waited.

Neji went into the store with the panda. He saw a person take it. Neji glared at the person and said, "Give me the panda." The guy said back, "No way my girlfriend loves pandas!" Neji turned on byukagun. The guy yelled, "Oh sh#$ it is Neji Hyuga!" He gave Neji the panda and ran out. Neji paid for the panda went outside and saw Tian Tian being annoyed by 2 boys trying to ask her out. Neji glared at the guys and said, "Get away from her. She's mine." The guys ran away. (A/N: Aren't these guys sissy? If I had to fight Neji I am not afraid.) Neji gave Tian Tian the panda. She smiled and gave Neji a big bear hug. They walked to the park.

It was quiet when they walked to the park. Neji had a desire to kiss Tian Tian and that's just what he did. Tenten or Tian Tian was so surprised. She just said, "I think I have to go home. Ja ne!" Then, she ran away. Neji thought, Does she hate me?

A/N: I am a horrible!!! Cruel world for my cruel writing. Please review! And no flames please. P.S. I know they are OOC.


	7. Neji shows Tian Tian to his Team

You Can Change 

Summary: Neji told Tenten that she isn't that pretty. But what happens when she gets help from her friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! I wish I did so badly!! T-T

A/N: Hi! Help me!!! I have no ideas for this story. I am so focused on other stories. If this story doesn't get much reviews I might delete it cause I know I should work on better stories!

Chapter 7 Neji shows Tian Tian to his Team

* * *

Recap!

Neji and Tenten got to the Dango shop. And got seated by a waiter with light blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. The waiter there asked them what to eat. Neji said, "Sesame Dango." The waiter didn't hear anything because he was looking at Tenten. Neji glared at him and said louder, "Sesame Dango." Neji turned to Tenten and said, "You?" Tenten exclaimed, "Can I please have Sesame Dango also?" The waiter said, " Sure." The waiter winked at Tenten before getting their food.

They didn't talk until the food came. When they were done eating, Neji paid the bill and gave $15.00 tip. Neji asked, "You wanna shop somewhere?" Tenten nodded. She pointed to the ice-cream store. Neji and Tenten walked to the ice cream store.

Tenten ordered a chocolate, vanilla, and Carmel ice cream. Neji ordered plain vanilla. Tenten smiled while eating her ice cream. Neji smiled because Tenten smiled. Tenten or Tian Tian's eyes went to a cute Panda doll. Neji said, "Wait here." Tenten waited.

Neji went into the store with the panda. He saw a person take it. Neji glared at the person and said, "Give me the panda." The guy said back, "No way my girlfriend loves pandas!" Neji turned on byukagun. The guy yelled, "Oh sh#$ it is Neji Hyuga!" He gave Neji the panda and ran out. Neji paid for the panda went outside and saw Tian Tian being annoyed by 2 boys trying to ask her out. Neji glared at the guys and said, "Get away from her. She's mine." The guys ran away. (A/N: Aren't these guys sissy? If I had to fight Neji I am not afraid.) Neji gave Tian Tian the panda. She smiled and gave Neji a big bear hug. They walked to the park.

It was quiet when they walked to the park. Neji had a desire to kiss Tian Tian and that's just what he did. Tenten or Tian Tian was so surprised. She just said, "I think I have to go home. Ja ne!" Then, she ran away. Neji thought, Does she hate me?

* * *

Neji called Tian Tian. Tian Tian picked the phone up. "Hey. You wanna meet my team?" Neji said. Tian Tian thought, oh great! If I say no he will think I hate him, but if I say yes I can't be Tenten and Tian Tian. Or can I? "Ano… okay!" exclaimed Tian Tian. "So I'll meet you at the park." Neji exclaimed.The Next day 

Neji went to the park. He was thinking, Would she like my team? She probably will not. Tenten is a tomboy and doesn't like fashion. Lee is just weird. Gai is an older Lee.

With Tian Tian or Tenten 

"Hmmm… it's training bring a bag with my regular training clothes and bring a lavender tang-top and navy blue skirt." Said Tenten. "I hope this works." Said Tenten to herself again. Then, she walked to the park. She saw Neji, waved and smiled. Neji gave her a half smile. Neji said, "You look great Tian Tian." Tian Tian exclaimed, "It's just a casual look and I look great? Thanks!"

**With Tian Tian, Neji, and Team Gai**

Neji and Tian Tian walked to the training ground. Lee and Gai was there, but Tenten wasn't. "Tian Tian, this is Lee. And this is Gai-Sensei. There is this girl named Tenten, but she's not here." Neji said. Umm… Neji I am going to look around here. I'll be back!" Tenten said. Tenten quickly changed into her training outfit and put her hair into buns.

She came out and said, "Hey Lee, Gai-sensei." When Tenten came and saw Neji she glared at him and looked away. "Hello Tenten. Our youthful blossom of Konoha!" greeted Lee and Gai. "Tenten, I have to show you a girl named Tian Tian." Neji said. "Gai-Sensei can I go home? I don't feel like sparring with him!" Tenten looked at Neji. Without Gai answering she left into the forest.

**Neji's inner and outer**

**She's still mad about the thing I said? What's with girls?**

_Neji it's not her fault. Girls are sensitive. _

**I can't believe I used to like her.**

_You still do._

**I mean she isn't pretty, smart, or anything else like that!**

_Yes, she is to you. You just won't actually confess._

**I am so glad I liked Tian Tian.**

_No you're not._

**I mean Tian Tian is nice, pretty, and smart. She's even more than that.**

_Are you even listening to me?_

**Oh… did you say something to me?**

_HOW RUDE!!_

**Did you say something? **

_Ugh!!!! (This is like my sister and I. My sister ignores me and she always says, "Did you say something? It's kinda annoying when no one listens to you.) _

_Whatever.  
_

**Neji, Tian Tian, and Team Gai except Tenten**

Tenten changed into Tian Tian's clothing and came out. "Did I miss something?" she asked. Neji shook his head. "You know I used to like the girl in my group, but since you came I like you more." Tenten looked at the floor and thought, he liked me? Then, why did I have to change? Tenten was about to cry, but she held it back. Then, she finally said, "Neji I… I am…"

* * *

A/N: Very short I know. I am really tired so don't blame me! What will Tenten say??? This story is almost ending! If I get 25 reviews you get 1 chapter, if I get 30 reviews you get 2 chapters!! REVIEW!!! 


	8. That's really you?

You Can Change 

Summary: Neji told Tenten that she isn't that pretty. But what happens when she gets help from her friends?

A/N: Waz up? Okay, now I have ideas and 2 or 1 more chapters until this is over. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 8 That's really you? 

Recap!

**Neji, Tian Tian, and Team Gai except Tenten**

Tenten changed into Tian Tian's clothing and came out. "Did I miss something?" she asked. Neji shook his head. "You know I used to like the girl in my group, but since you came I like you more." Tenten looked at the floor and thought, he liked me? Then, why did I have to change? Tenten was about to cry, but she held it back. Then, she finally said, "Neji I… I am…

"Neji I… I am… I am Tenten!" Neji stared at her. Tenten started crying for no reason. Neji hugged her. Tenten stopped crying. She sniffed. Neji asked, "Why are you crying? There is no reason to cry." Tenten just mumbled other things. Neji said, "You know… I still like you. I didn't really mean to make you cry. I was about to say you're not pretty, but your beautiful. And that don't be attractive to boys because your mine and mine only." Tenten cried more.

Then, Neji and Tenten made up and started dating.

* * *

A/N: I know it was short it is supposed to be short. The next chapter is the last chapter. Hope you like it! 


	9. Final

You Can Change 

Summary: Neji told Tenten that she isn't that pretty. But what happens when she gets help from her friends?

A/N: Ohayo! Thanks for the reviews! This is the last chapter so I hope you get to love my stories. Thanks to all of my reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 9 Final

Recap!

"Neji I… I am… I am Tenten!" Neji stared at her. Tenten started crying for no reason. Neji hugged her. Tenten stopped crying. She sniffed. Neji asked, "Why are you crying? There is no reason to cry." Tenten just mumbled other things. Neji said, "You know… I still like you. I didn't really mean to make you cry. I was about to say you're not pretty, but your beautiful." Tenten cried more.

Then, Neji and Tenten made up and started dating.

* * *

When Tenten turned 21 on her birthday, Neji decided to propose to her on her birthday. Tenten yelled, "Yes!!!" They both smiled. They got married on August 1.

* * *

3 years later they had a son named Tenji. Tenten said, "Neji do you remember when you said I wasn't pretty?" Neji thought for a moment and then he said, "I don't remember." "Well, I hope Tenji doesn't do that to his crush." Tenten exclaimed looking at their 4-year-old son. Neji said, "Tenji won't do that." Tenten giggled and gave Neji and Tenji a kiss.

* * *

**12 years later**

Tenji said to Ami, " You're not pretty and your not attractive to boys." Ami cried and yelled, "DO YOU EVEN HAVE FEELINGS? YOU… YOU WHITE EYED JERK!!" Then, she ran away. Tenji thought, I didn't mean to say that. Got to talk to dad.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe!! Tenji made the same mistake as Neji and Ami is Sasuke and Sakura's daughter. That was the last chapter. Hope you liked it!! Thanks! Review and review my other stories. 


	10. Author's Note! Please Read!

* * *

**Read or else. A reviewer asked if I should put a sequel. It's up to you to decide. Vote yes or no. Thanks! Review my other stories also! Thanks! (Smile) **


End file.
